


Like A Girl

by LaufeiaEvans



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint babysits his niece, Beth, and she shares a realization about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Our power went out a while ago and I had nothing to do but write. My new character Bethy decided it was time to make an appearance.  
> The story here is that Clint has this niece/cousin/something who he babysits periodically. This is a quick snapshot of one of their conversations.  
> Implied Clint/Bruce pre-relationship.

“You’re like a girl,” Beth realized, “except you’re a boy.”

Clint had to laugh at that. With any other kid, he might have assumed that was just nonsense. But not with Beth. She had to have a reason.

“Why’s that?” he asked, tying off the French braid he’d just finished in her hair. Actually, he thought, that probably had something to do with it.

“Well, you can braid hair,” she began. “You can French-braid. Even my mommy can’t do that. And you can do my makeup—”

“I did that once,” he interjected. “And I learned how from watching the girls in the circus.”

“—and my nails,” she continued as though he hadn’t said anything. “And you have a boyfriend.”

Clint stopped dead. “What?”

“You have a boyfriend,” she repeated, as though it were obvious.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do!” She laughed, climbing into his lap. “That scientist!”

“Bruce?” Clint exclaimed in shock. He laughed. “Bruce isn’t my boyfriend. Who told you that?”

“It’s obvious,” she teased, rolling her eyes. “You like him. You always flirt with him.”

Clint sighed. “Okay, maybe I do. But that doesn’t make us boyfriends. It’s not that simple,” he explained, absentmindedly playing with her hair. “He has to like me, too.”

“But he does,” she protested.

“How do you know that?”

She smiled. “Because he lets you.”


End file.
